<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cusp of Eternity by TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920762">Cusp of Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon'>TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DBH Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hank as a young metal head, M/M, Nostalgia, anyway its fluffy, couples just being couples, looking through old photos, or even really that romantic, super scandalous stuff here, this isn't remotely even explicit, unless you count some really mild hand holding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/TheCowJumpedOverTheMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt as suggested by @polaroid_memoir - ‘A box of old photographs found under the bed'. </p><p>Connor rummages through some of Hank's old photos and he reminisces about his youth. </p><p>Title is based on the song by Opeth, who played this at Download Festival in 2017. Yeah, I did my research.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DBH Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cusp of Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/gifts">Polaroid_Memoir</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hank, come in here a second,” Connnor’s voice carried through the bedroom and out into the hall. Hank’s ears perked up at the curious lilt in his partners voice, so he placed the open book in his hands face down on the kitchen table (Connor was always scolding him for folding the corners, but he didn’t have a bookmark to hand so this was the only compromise the android was going to get) and rose to his feet, trudging slowly along to their bedroom.</p><p>Connor was sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, surrounded by photos scattered around him on the floor. He looked up, giving his partner a lopsided smile before allowing his fingers to fumble loosely for one particular photograph. Gripping the frame of the bed for balance, Hank bent down, squinting slightly at the image in the androids hand as he lifted it for him to view. </p><p>“Is this you?” Hank knew Connor well enough to identify the emotion in his voice, subtle though it might be - mild amusement, but also that persistent android curiosity. </p><p>The photo showed a young man in his twenties, locks of thick, curly blonde hair hanging loosely across his face, tongue out and both hands held up in what Connor would frequently refer to as an outdated gesture, the sign of the horns. He was clearly at a rock show, leaning against the barriers at the very front of what looked to be a packed out crowd. He was in a outfit Hank recognised as one of his favourites from when he was looking to dress to impress in his youth - a ripped black vest top, layers of chain necklaces piled over one another, a sleeveless leather jacket adorned with studs (that Hank had added <i>himself</i>), peeling band patches, and a combination of thin leather bracelets and studded wristbands. </p><p>“C’mon Con, who else would it be?”</p><p>The android stared at him and rolled his eyes before turning the photograph back around so he could take another look at it, smiling gently. “You were watching <i>Opeth play at <i>Download Festival</i> in 2017."</i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
 “Yeah,” Hank replied somewhat wistfully, leaning back against the frame of the bed. “Me and some of the guys travelled all the way to the UK. A guy I knew from back then was doing an exchange programme, so we all went over to visit him.”
</p><p>
 “I assume the timing of said trip coinciding with a famous rock festival had nothing to do with it,” Connor quipped. Hank gave him a look that Connor knew well enough by now - the android simply shrugged his shoulders as though this further proved his point. But Hank didn’t deny it.
</p><p>
 “We got to see <i>Rob Zombie, Coheed and Cambria, Slayer</i>...and a few shitty bands that none of us liked, but hey, that’s festivals for you.”
</p><p>
 “I’ve sampled some sound clips of the above bands and it’s safe to say it probably wouldn’t have been my scene.”
</p><p>
 “Think ‘ya would’ve been too young,” Hank replied with a smirk.
</p><p>
 “Just a twinkle in some Cyberlife technicians eye,” Connor noted with a chuckle. Hank scoffed a laugh, using the bed frame to shimmy himself down onto the floor to sit beside Connor, sliding a hand across to the other man once seated, hoisting the photo from his hand. “<i>Hey</i>!”
</p><p>
 Hank inspected the photo again, turning it over between his fingers. There was writing on the back, scrawled in barely legible black sharpie; ‘<i>Hank, Download fest ‘17. Rock on!</i>’
</p><p>
Casting another quick glance at the photo as he turned it over in his hand, Hank chuckled before handing it back to an inpatient Connor. “Y’know, I had my first guy-on-guy experience after that show,”
</p><p>
 “<i>Scandalous</i>,” Connor whispered, drawing his face closer to Hank’s and shooting him a wink. “Although I suspected some sexual activity took place in the vicinity, there are traces of-”
</p><p>
 “<i>You know what</i>,” Hank announced suddenly, snapping the photo from Connor’s hand, “I think that’s enough of that,”. Connor couldn’t help but laugh as Hank returned the photo to the discarded box with a frown, before rummaging through the pile Connor had carefully laid out before him. “Wanna hear about my high school graduation?”
</p><p>
 Connor’s face perked up with interest. “The one where you got horrendously drunk and were kicked out of the after party for fighting?"
</p><p>
 “The very same.”
</p><p>
 “Well, I’ve seen the CCTV footage, but nothing quite beats hearing it from the source,” Connor grinned. Hank gave his hand a quick squeeze, before handing a photo to Connor of him dressed impeccably in a suit, before launching into another classic, embarrassing Anderson tale.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Howdy! </p><p>Back at it after a 2(ish) month writing absence - I asked for some prompts on Twitter and the ever-excellent Pudding (@polaroid_memoir) was happy to provide. Hoping I can bash out a few more bits of drabble over the next week or so - I'm high on energy but low on ideas so feel free to throw suggestions my way over on my Twitter (@luminousfurby)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>